Computer operating systems provide software tools to enable users to store, organize, and retrieve files. For example, a file organization tool may allow a user to organize files in a file hierarchy that includes nested folders, in which each folder may include one or more files or subfolders. The file organization tool may present the files in various formats on a display, such as presenting icons that represent the files, or presenting detailed information of various properties of the files, such as names, date modified, sizes, and extension types of the files. When there are many files, a display may not be large enough to show the icons or detailed information of all the files. The file organization tool may show a portion of the files in the display, and provide a scrollbar to allow the user to determine which portions of the files are shown in the display.